1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a steam out cap for affixing to a tank and more particularly to a steam out cap for use with a railroad tank car.
2. Background
Rail tank cars and other types of tanks require periodic cleaning. With respect to rail cars in particular, such cars are often provided with an outlet leg on an underside of the rail car. One method of cleaning out a tank is by injecting steam or other vapors or liquids inside the tank. When vapors are used, condensate forms on the walls of the tank and then collects, along with the material being cleaned out of the tank, in a lower area of the tank.
Devices generally referred to as steam caps have been affixed to the outlet leg of a tank. The steam caps provide a method of connecting a steam line to a rail car. A problem with existing steam caps is that once condensate collects in the lower areas of a tank, incoming steam is required to pass through the condensate, which cools the steam. Consequently, multiple disengagements of the steam cap from the car must be undertaken to drain the collected condensate from within the tank.
Therefore, a steam cap that allows for simultaneous draining of condensate from inside of the tank and injection of steam or other cleaning agents into the tank is desirable.